1. The Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a cuspidor. In one of its presently preferred embodiments, the invention is concerned with an improved pocket cuspidor which includes a cooperating three component system. In another embodiment, the invention provides a cuspidor system which includes two of the aforementioned components. In still another embodiment, the invention provides a cuspidor including a mouthpiece and a disposable bag releasably attached thereto as described hereinafter.
2. The Prior Art
In a number of instances, it is desirable to dispose of spitum and other types of oral secretions in a sanitary and esthetically pleasing manner. Such oral secretions may arise either from voluntary or involuntary acts on the part of an individual. Examples of instances wherein the spitum and oral secretions are due to voluntary acts include the chewing of tobacco or the dipping of snuff. Spitum and other oral secretions also may be produced involuntarily as a result of medical and/or surgical treatments or a diseased condition, such as during or following oral surgery and/or dental work, and as a result of certain diseases such as influenza, the common cold, sinus infections, tuberculosis and respiratory tract infections in general. In the interest of simplyfying the discussion and the terminology used in the appended claims, spitum and oral secretions from the aforementioned and other sources will be referred to collectively hereinafter as spitum.
Spitum is known to contain large numbers of bacteria, viruses and disease producing micro-organisms in general. Thus, it is imperative that spitum be disposed of in a sanitary manner in order to control the spread of disease, and to this end most jurisdictions have stringent laws forbidding the disposal of spitum under unsanitary conditions. This is especially true with respect to highly populated or crowded areas and in public places, such as on streets and sidewalks, in restaurants, theatres, buildings, buses, trains and subways, and at sporting events and the like.
Small portable or pocket cuspidors have been proposed heretofore for use in disposing of spitum such as, for example, the cuspidors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 630,225, 700,733, 743,226, 829,687, 907,875, 1,072,695, 1,518,302, and 1,647,427. The foregoing and other prior art pocket cuspidors have not proven to be entirely satisfactory for use under modern conditions. For example, some of the prior art cuspidors are not capable of meeting the presently existing strict sanitation requirements, and/or they are not capable of disposing of the spitum in an esthetically pleasing manner. Other prior art cuspidors are too large and/or have configurations which prevent them from being carried inconspicuously in the pocket of a modern garment, such as in the breast pocket of a sports shirt or jacket of the user. Still other prior art cuspidors are not provided with inexpensive disposable sanitary bags for the spitum which may be easily discarded when filled, and/or they are too troublesome to maintain in a sanitary condition with repeated use and too expensive to discard after each use.
It will be apparent from the foregoing that the art has long sought an entirely satisfactory pocket cuspidor which is capable of meeting even the strictest sanitation requirements, esthetically pleasing to use, sufficiently small and of a configuration which allows it to be carried inconspicuously in a shirt or jacket pocket of the user, inexpensive to purchase initially, and easily maintained in a sanitary condition by means of inexpensive disposable sanitary bags for the spitum. However, a pocket cuspidor meeting all of these requirements in combination and also entirely satisfactory in all other respects was not available prior to the present invention.